Sunrise (Summer)
by neko-hime-08
Summary: Conner is concerned with Tim's sleeping habits, the lack of it thereof. Sometimes you just have to grab them by the arm and fly them away. Rated T just for those who are sensitive to LGBT implications.


**Sunrise (summer)**

The room was dim and humid, the hazy moonlight infiltrated from the narrow glass window casting a faint illumination in one of the corners of the room. The light was too tenebrous to make out any figure or object in the area it casted its glow upon. Nevertheless it still created a comforting haze of fluorescence.

The sound of clicking keys on the keyboards and purring from the overworked computer engine resonated through the expanse of the room. It has been going on for hours on end all throughout the night. Papers and empty mugs scattered on the desk that it seems to be made out of scraps of paper and coffee stains. Mountains of classified forensic files and newspaper clippings occupied the majority of the space, save for the modest bed in one corner which was currently occupied by a dark haired teenage boy. Files and laptop in hand.

"It's past midnight. Maybe you should just continue this tomorrow." The teen looked up from his laptop screen, which casted a blue lit hue on his youthful face, to the other occupant of the room working on the desk across from the bed.

"I can't waste time Conner, you know that. I am so close to solving this case." The boy replied not even sparing Conner a glance.

Defeated, Conner just sighed and continued to work on his own research.

A moment later the teen stood up from the desk, empty mug in hand and headed to the door.

"I'm just going to get some coffee" he said walking pass the bed.

"Tim!" Conner called out, which made the said boy come to a halt and peered back at the source over his shoulder. "Let me" Conner continued and walked over to where Tim was standing and grabbed the mug out of his hands.

Tim smiled very faintly but Conner could make it out. The skin around his eyes are swollen and there were dark bags underneath due to the lack of sleep on his blood shot eyes. Concern washed over Conner's face in an attempt to return the gesture. But he continued out the room to fetch his best friend his coffee, while Tim sat back down in front of his computer and resumed typing away, a very familiar sight.

Once Conner got back from the kitchen, Tim's coffee in hand. He found Tim staring at his files pinned on the wall with a very perplexed expression.

He proceeded to the desk and placed the coffee down.

"What's the matter?" Conner asked making his way towards Tim.

"I don't get it." Tim huffed out a breath, he ran his fingers through his hair slightly pulling on it, as if doing so will give him the solutions to his problems.

He plucked out the newspaper clipping photo of brother blood and stared at it intently. Conner peeked at the photo Tim was staring at and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"How come I can't find leads to his new plan, I pieced each and every evidence I could find together carefully, I double checked the profiles of the people who was kidnapped and I went back to the location of the crime scene for further evidence, still nothing." Tim said almost in a complaining manner. He has been working on this case for almost a week now and dedicated his days and nights to solving it. He can't possibly missed a clue or something.

"I'm sure you'll be able to solve this like you always do" Conner assured from behind him.

Conner walked over back to the bed and sat at the edge, he struggled to keep a yawn, but failed.

Being the second greatest detective that Tim is, he caught the muffled yawn from Conner and turned to face him.

"Rest" he said sternly. "I got this." His tone softened and the corners of his lips tugged a bit.

"Are you sure? You might need-"

"I'm sure, I'm kinda used to it you know." Tim cut him off with a chuckle and walked back to his desk and started working on his computer again.

Conner looked at him for a moment worried his best friend is pushing himself too much that he's hurting himself and neglecting his health. But he knew Tim wouldn't stop until he found something, he would spend sleepless nights just to solve a case, this, however heartbreaking it is, was pretty normal to Tim and he knows it.

"Ok, goodnight then" Conner said hesitantly. He exited Tim's room with his head down and headed to his own, much tidier as tidy as it can be for a teenage boy, room.

He felt terrible not being of much help to his friend, if only he could convince him to go easy on himself, if only he cared a little bit about himself, then Conner wouldn't be sitting in his bed staring at the glowing numbers of his clock, that says 2:30 am, on the nightstand troubled shitless.

However, Conner knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, the bat kids were all stubborn in their own ways, once invested too much in to something there is no reeling them out of it. All he could really do now is get some much needed shut-eye and hope that Tim solves this case as soon as possible so he could get some rest.

Conner woke up to his stomach growling, he missed dinner last night. He was trying to help Tim that it didn't occur to him that he hasn't eaten anything aside from the occasional temptation from Tim to get himself a cup of coffee. He stretched his arms to the other side of his bed as if searching for something, or someone, only to find it empty and cold.

He propped himself up on one elbow while rubbing the sleep off his eyes with his other hand. He looked sleepily at the clock resting on his nightstand with the glowing numbers that says 5:00am, 2 and a half hours, he only slept for 2 and a half hours. As much as he wanted to curl back in bed, his stomach was saying otherwise. He languidly dragged his body to the tower kitchen to fix himself anything to eat, perhaps there was some left over pizza or something, really anything.

When Conner got to the kitchen he was surprised to see the lights on and someone was already there. _Who could be up making breakfast at ass-crack in the morning?_ He thought. He wasn't surprised when he saw Tim with his back facing him on the counter fixing himself his nth cup of coffee since last night. He looked over his shoulders when he heard Conner came in and continued to fix his coffee

"Conner, you're up early" Tim said drearily.

"And you're _still_ up" Conner said emphasizing on the word 'still'. His concern palpable through the empty stillness.

Tim didn't respond and just carried on making his coffee. There was a moment of silence between them, it lasted longer than what Conner wanted.

After his coffee was made Tim, walked passed Conner without as so much as looking at him, to get back to his room. Conner grabbed his arm just as he passed him.

"That's enough" he said sternly but still laced with concern. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Tim didn't budge and just sighed.

"Come with me, let's get some fresh air out-"

"I have work to do" Tim interjected.

"You don't have a choice" Conner levitated dragging Tim with him in the air by his arm, making him drop his coffee shattering the cup on the floor. "I'll fix that later" he said almost laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting us both some fresh air, sun will be rising soon, lets watch it." He said adjusting his hold on Tim so he was holding him on the small of his back, instinctively Tim held on his shoulders.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Tim tried to convince him to put him back down to no avail.

Conner flew them up on the roof top of the Titans Tower, he always loved it there, he could see the whole city and on the other side he could see the sun from the horizon. He would always go here when he wants time for himself, or when he wants to recharge and just let the sun's light penetrate his skin, or when he just wanted to relax and see the world he saves from corruption and evil. And now he wanted Tim to see that there is no need to push himself, that it was ok to be human for a little while.

Though that sounded hypocritical since he, himself is not even fully human. But he was here in their world, he is here to stay and he was more than happy to live amongst them, especially with his friends, especially with Tim.

"I don't have time for this con" Tim said as he landed him.

"Tim, I care for you and I hate seeing you hurt" Conner said still in the air hovering in front of Tim.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine" Tim said not comprehending what he was trying to say.

"You're hurting yourself" Conner grounded in front of Tim placing both his hands on his shoulders.

Tim could see through his bloodshot eyes the pain in the young boy's eyes staring back at him. He saw just how much he cared for him and it made him guilty for worrying him, he didn't think what he was doing would cause that much concern from Conner.

Despite the troubling feeling in his head, Conner gave Tim what he could say the warmest smile he was ever given, and heads to the edge of the tower.

"Look, the sun is beginning to rise" Conner said pointing to the horizon where the sun's rays could be made out with a hue of luminescent pink, through the baby blue skies and the wispy tinted clouds.

He sat on the edge with his legs dangling off swaying back and forth. He looked back at Tim and patted the space next to him.

Tim looked at the beautiful horizon and back at the equally beautiful boy sitting on the edge, Conner knew he was pondering, afraid he would be wasting time or just afraid to give him this much luxury.

"Just this once" He said raising his brows.

Tim hesitantly walked over to Conner and sat beside him.

"This is my favourite time of the day, Tim, I can feel the solar energy dancing on my skin" Conner said closing his eyes savouring the warmth the sun was emitting.

Tim could only look at Conner. He was radiant, contented and happy, how he longed to be so.

"It's earlier this time of the year" Conner said.

The crescent peak of the sun presented itself over the horizon masking everything in a hue of pink and orange.

"I don't know if I've told you this before but summ-"He felt Tim's head resting on his shoulders. His eyes widened and he looked over at the said boy.

He saw Tim sleeping with his head on his shoulder, he swears this is the first time he saw him this peaceful. He could see just how young he was, his face looked so innocent and frail when he is at ease, and he was just a boy. He could see the dark bags under his eyes, how it seems much darker against his pale ghastly skin. Youth was taken away from him the moment he donned the robin suit and began fighting alongside the batman, and his nights and days were stolen by crimes and villains.

But for once he is thankful he's finally letting himself loose just for a little while, and he's more than happy to be spending it with him. He deserved that, no child should be deprived of living.

Conner smiled at the sleeping boy and turned to face back the sun basking in the warm summer breeze.

* * *

 **Author's note: I intended to finish this before December but I got pretty occupied with job hunting, but anyways here it is! This is the first part to a 4 part series (4 seasons).**


End file.
